Brother dear
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Dragged from one world into another finding out how fate can change you is hard but being fragile makes it even worse. (Edited by music ninja)
1. Fragile

They loved there life Marissa had lost a few grandmothers in their sleep but generally, her life was happy though she did hate the jerks who teased her on the bus. Like now. She was sitting next to her best friend and the boys were calling her miss perfect and her friend something along the lines of a mindless follower. They both were 21 and just about to graduate.

It was getting on her nerves she wished she was in a nice tv show like what she liked. What they liked.

Ladybug loved it the imperfect people the imperfect friends. And other things Marissa loved the corniness. And a friendship power. Like a diamond in the ruff. But suddenly their phones glowed brightly. Then they disappeared into it.

* * *

-Ladybug sisters in a new world-

Marissa felt a pain in her chest. As the doctors looked at her they made sure she was okay after finding her on the ground they checked her mint green eyes and heart getting DNA samples to find the parents of this girl the girl's blonde hair that was curly went up to her chest and fair skin reminded the doctors of someone. "Found a match….wow Gabriel and Emillie Agreste."

"We better get him on the phone right away," said the nurse. "He'll want to know about his own daughter."

"She'll also need surgery in a month or so to repair the heart." The doctor showed the scans.

"No kidding," said the nurse, very concerned.

"It should be a minor surgery. It's a small hole but she'll be very fragile until her heart is fixed." The doctor said in a hopeful tone.

* * *

-Hours later with mister Agreste-

Gabriel was working on something important when his assistant, Nathalie came in.

"Mr. Agreste, the hospital is on the phone for you," she said. "It's about a girl who they claim is your daughter."

"My daughter?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir they say they have a DNA result and sent the results to your email," Nathalie said handing it over to her.

Gabriel checked his inbox as he took the phone. Sure enough, the girl was a positive DNA match to him and Emillie. He could hardly believe it.

"Mr. Agreste? Are you there?" The doctor asked. Gabriel had nearly forgotten.

"Yes. I'm here. I'm looking at the results now. It is accurate," he said in a concerned tone. "Anyway, what's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's a problem with your daughter," said the doctor.

"A problem? What are you saying?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh yes well she'll need surgery in a month. She has a small hole in her heart until then she'll need medicine." The doctor explained.

"Oh," said Gabriel. "Does this mean she's okay to come home?"

"Yes she can come home but we need to check her over once a week to make sure it doesn't get any bigger." The doctor said in a gentle tone.

"I understand," said Gabriel. "I'll have her room ready for her before her arrival. If there are any special accommodations that are needed, please email them to me or my assistant, Nathalie."

The doctor agreed and sent a list.

* * *

-Hospital-

"Marissa, remember no high amount of exercise you do need to exercise but a small number of walks. You'll need to eat healthy food and food with a good amount of fats like nuts or ham steak as a once in a while but since you have a high metabolism so you will need to eat enough to keep your weight up so treats with fats and surgery should help but again try not to overdo it and no stress you could get very sick and that hole could widen." The doctor told her in a serious tone.

"I understand." Marissa took a few soft breaths.

"Good," said the doctor in a friendly way. "Now, your father's gonna have your room all ready for you. He's sending his assistant and your brother to pick you up."

"Alright." She closed her eyes trying her best to take a nap while she waited. Hours later she was awoken.

A young male with blonde hair and green eyes appeared. "Hi."

A woman with dark hair wearing glasses stood next to him. "You're Marissa, correct?" she asked, Marissa, nodded. "I'm Nathalie, Mr. Agreste's assistant. And this boy is Adrien, your brother."

"We're here to take you home," Adrien said with a smile.

"Thank you." She tried to get off the bed coughing a moment before taking several deep breaths. "Sorry."

"No. It's okay," said Adrien, who helped her sit up. "I'm your brother and I'm going to take care of you."

She smiled at the boy. He helped her out of bed into a wheelchair.

"Her body will be fairly weak for about a week so she'll need the wheelchair for that time." She took several deep breaths as she was wheeled out. "If we need to do the surgery earlier because of her heart's strained or such it can be dangerous but we'll do it if necessary."

"Thank you for telling us," said Nathalie.

"And let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Adrien. "By the way, doctor, how soon can she start attending school?"

"Tomorrow if she's very careful." The doctor smiled.

"That's great!" Adrien happily said before hugging Marissa. "I really want you to meet my friends. I just know you'll love them."

"Before we do that, Adrien, we should get her home so she can get settled into her new life," said Nathalie. "And hug her more softly she's fragile, Adrien."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," said Adrien. "I'll be more careful."

"Don't worry, little brother, soon my heart will be strong enough to be fixed and then you can hug me as hard as you want." Marissa smiled gently as Nathalie wheeled her away going into the elevator with Adrien at her side once she got down to the last floor the reporters started to ask questions.

Nathalie gave them a chilling look. "Look Mr. Agreste's older daughter is in a fragile state that is why you haven't heard of her until now. So unless you wish to be sued for causing the girl to get ill, I suggest you let us through."

She was only a few months older than Adrien. Even so, she was born first so she was Adrien's big sister. She wanted to look out for him as he was doing for her.

Her brother and Nathalie helped her into the car and then got in with her. The whole drive home, Adrien told her all about his school and friends. He spoke highly of his best friend Nino, who was a DJ. He also had lots of nice things to say about a girl called Marinette. Occasionally, he talked about a girl named Chloe, though he was mostly warning her that Chloe was not an easy person to be around. When they stopped at a red light, Marissa caught sight of a news report about two heroes saving Paris earlier that very day.

"Paris once again owes their lives to Ladybug and Cat Noir. This is Najda Schamock. Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" The reporter said to the camera.

A picture of the heroes appeared on the TV. One was a girl with dark blue hair wearing a ladybug pattern bodysuit and mask. The other was a blonde boy dressed in all black with a black mask, cat ears, and a bell on his neck. Marissa looked closely at the cat hero and thought he looked familiar.

"Isn't she amazing?" Adrien asked with a dreamy sigh. Marissa looked at him with curiosity. "Ladybug. Isn't she amazing?"

"I guess," said Marissa. "Though I'm curious about Cat Noir. I feel like I've seen him before."

Adrien flinched at that statement. "I doubt it."

"Maybe it's just because I think he's cute," Marissa suggested causing her brother to cough.

"You wouldn't be the first," said Nathalie, who was looking at her tablet. "Both heroes have many fans."

"I wish I could be like them, instead of someone with such a weak heart." She took several deep breaths. She put her hand over her mouth and coughed.

"Marissa!" Adrien cried out in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said I might end up coughing a lot until my heart is fixed." She explained in a simple tone taking deep breaths to prevent. "Remembering correctly. Any huge amounts of stress could cause the hole to open a bit or even weaken it because of the hole so someone insulting me or hurting me emotionally could cause me to get me very sick or die in the end." She sighed deeply. "Probably more likely getting sick."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Adrien promised her while gently hugging her gently.

"As will we all," said Nathalie, smiling.

* * *

-At home the next day-

She was laying on a bed Nathalie made sure she saw her room and got some sleep. The word fragile played in her head as she slept. Her room was a golden crown print color. Many books, a large tv, and other accommodations to keep her healthy and happy. She had a canopy bed to let her sleep even better.

As she laid there in her new bed, Marissa's mind wandered to the hero Cat Noir. Something about him was definitely familiar. His hair, his eyes, his smile. Her eyes landed on the picture Adrien gave her of himself and their mother. She smiled at the picture of them. And then something hit her. Adrien's picture and Cat Noir's picture from the news. They looked so similar.

"Now I know why he looked familiar. Cat Noir looks just like Adrien," she said.

Oh, right she nearly forgot about that. Cat noir was Adrien and Ladybug was Marinette. She half forgot she was from another world with all the new health issues.

She wondered if she'd be ok. She held her heart. She heard something touch her nightstand and looked up to a plate of fruit and a note. She picked up the note and read it.

Let your family's love for you give you strength.

-Adrien.

She smiled at the gesture. However, this did not look like Adrien's handwriting. She guessed it was from his kwami, Plagg. She just knew he got the message from Tikki the ladybug kwami, but the sentiment was definitely him.

She sat the plate in her lap and began to eat it. The fruit in her mouth was tasty. Each bite was sweet and tasted like honey. Honey crisp apple. She saw the door open and found a pleasant light.

Natalie helped her up on the wheelchair. Before taking her to the bath to clean her up.

* * *

-After her bath-

She was wheeled downstairs. Adrien was waiting at the door. "I got her books and everything for school make sure you're carrying everything."

"You can count on me," said Adrien. "I won't let anything happen to her.

"I knew I could trust you, Adrien," said Gabriel as he came into the room. "I just hope those other students won't overwhelm her."

"Father," Adrien groaned.

"Adrien, you know as well as I do that not every student is as friendly as many of your classmates," said Gabriel. "Need I remind you that her heart is fragile until her operation."

"I know, father," said Adrien.

"If Chole does anything to cause her any harm you're banned from seeing her," Gabriel said in a serious tone he had a cold look.

That took Adrien from surprise he had never expected to hear his father say anything like that. But he did have a point; Chloe does have a tendency to make, to put it lightly, poor choices. He would have to have a serious talk with her.

"Alright, father. I'll handle it," said Adrien.

"See that you do," said Gabriel. He smiled at his daughter. "Enjoy your day, Marissa. Remember, nothing too stressful."

"Of course thank you and understand father," she smiled gently as she was wheeled out of the house.

As he watched them leave, Gabriel glanced at his picture of Emillie.

"You have another reason to return, Emillie," he said.

"Master, it might be unwise to attack at this time," said a small voice. A tiny light purple creature floated next to him. "Your daughters' heart might not be able to handle an Akuma attack."

"Fear not, my Nooroo. I won't do anything to put my daughters' life in danger," said Gabriel.

"I really hope not," said Nooroo in concernHe.

* * *

-school-

Marissa was being picked up and placed onto the wheelchair. Marissa had come up with an idea. A plan that was simple she would drag Lila down and take her place as an Akuma. "Hey, Adrien, I think you should date Marinette."

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, blushing. "I-I don't know. She's my friend. Plus, you haven't met her yet, so how would you know?"

"The way you talk about her it sounds like you really like her," said Marissa with a smile. "Please do it for your sick big sister." She gave a cute pout.

"Well, uh," Adrien stammered. Her eyes were very overpowering. "Okay. I'll ask her out. In fact, I'm going to introduce you."

He happily started pushing her into school. He was about to bring her to class when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Adrikins!" Chloe called as she rushed over and hugged him. "I heard about your long lost sister! And I'm so happy for you!"

Marissa began to fake coughing. She wasn't stressed but she might as well be she despised Chloe in the show. "Brother, I think I need the nurse."

"Right!" Adrien said, quickly removing Chloe. "Sorry, Chloe! Emergency! Talk to you later!"

She continued to fake cough and pushed her towards the nurse's office. She wondered if Hawk Moth would even willingly use her.

"Hang in there, Marissa! We're almost there!" Adrien said. She took several deep breaths trying to look like she was calming down while she got pushed to the nurse's office.

"Stop I think it calmed down." She took a soft breath.

"You're sure?" Adrien asked.

She gave her brother a gentle nod. "Yeah, thanks. Take me to class." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay," said Adrien.

He pushed her chair to the elevator and took it to the next floor. Afterwards, he pushed her chair to his homeroom. A nice-looking woman with red hair was there to greet them.

"Hello, Marissa. I'm Ms. Bustier," she said kindly. "Your father personally recommended that you be in my class because of how well it worked when your brother joined my class. I have you in the front next to him. I hope you like it here."

"As do I oh where is Marinette? My brother has something to ask the sweet girl." Marissa smiled gently.

"I told her about everyone," said Adrien.

"She's right here," said a tan girl with glasses, pointing to a girl with pigtails that resembles Ladybug.

The girl stiffened and tried to hide behind her book. Her friend took it and pushed her towards the Agreste siblings.

"H-h-hi….. Adrien," said Marinette, who was clearly nervous. She glanced at Marissa. "Sister? Your sister? Is she your sister?"

"Yes," said Adrien. "Marissa, this is Marinette. Marinette, my big sister, Marissa."

"So nice to meet you, Adrian, you were gonna ask her something." Marissa sweetly said having her hand over her mouth.

"Right," said Adrien, scratching his neck. "Marinette, I was wondering, would you like to go with me to the movies tonight?"

Marinette was stunned for a moment. "Me? You? Want me to go with you? You want me to go with you?"

"To clarify, this is a date." Marissa clarified.

"I'm pretty sure she knew that," Adrien whispered.

"Go with me to the movies could mean a friends' thing. You gotta be super clear." She said in a blunt tone.

"Tell 'em, girl," said a boy wearing headphones around his neck. "Hi, I'm Nino. Adrien told me about you over the phone."

"Only good things I hope." She held out her hand.

Nino shook her hand and said, "Lotsa good stuff. Plus he gave me a heads up about your condition. Don't worry, I'm so capable of helping at any time Adrien isn't."

"Oh someone so cute is willing to help little oh me. I feel special." She laughed a little.

"Aw shucks, it's nothin', dudette. Just trying to do the right thing and help people," said Nino. "Man, you and your bro are so different from your pops. Uh, no offense."

"I think father just needs a little encouragement and in a week or so I'm sure I can walk around and figure how to do just that." She smiled sweetly at the boy.

"That's the spirit!" Nino excitedly said and then held up his hand. "Up top!"

She giggled. "Marinette I'll make sure papa knows about the date and make sure everything goes smoothly." She smiled, taking Marinette's hand and kissing it.

"Thank you," said Marinette, giggling.

Then Ayla looked excited. "Guys, Marinette has a date with Adrien."

The other girls squealed in delight. Once Chloe entered with Sabrina, everyone finished cheering. Chloe spotted Adrien and sauntered over.

"Adrikins! Where were we?" Chloe said, walking up to him.

"Right. I remember. Chloe, can we talk outside? It's important," Adrien asked.

"Oh, of course, Adrikins," Chloe said with a smile and then gave Sabrina her bag. "Put this on my seat."

"Okay," said Sabrina.

Chloe walked out of the room and Adrien started to follow. He stopped only to tell Marissa he would return shortly. Ms. Bustier decided to start the lesson and Marinette agreed to take notes for Adrien while Sabrina got Chloe's.

* * *

-outside class-

"So, have you finally realized your true feelings for me?" Chloe flirtatiously asked.

"No. Chloe, I've told you I don't think of you that way," said Adrien. "I wanted to talk to you about my sister."

"Your sister?" Chloe scoffed. "What about her?"

"Chloe, she has a serious medical condition. She's getting an operation in about a month, but for now, she needs to cut down on the stress," Adrien explained.

"Cut down on stress?" Chloe asked. "Like a little stress is gonna kill her."

"I'm serious," Adrien said sternly. "She has a hole in her heart. If she puts too much strain on her body, it could make her really sick or even kill her. Or they may have to do it even earlier when it's not time, which is dangerous."

"A hole in her heart?" Chloe asked, apparently not buying it. "People say that about me all the time."

Adrien sighed in annoyance. "That's a metaphor, Chloe. Marissa has a literal hole in her heart. It's small, but it's still not safe," he said. "Look, just please don't give her a rough time as you do with everyone else. For me?"

Chloe thought about it and then said, "Alright, for you, I'll be nice to your sister."

"Thank you," Adrien said in relief.

That was when one of the girls came out. "Hey, Adrien is it true that you plan on going on a date with Marinette."

"What?!" Chloe shouted angrily.

Adrien let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah. We're going out tonight. We have a movie date."

"Are you kidding me?! That is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe shouted. "Who's the bird brain who came up with that anyway?!"

"Uh….. I did she's a nice girl and I thought it would be a great idea." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck before heading back to class.

Then Chloe stumped back into class. They both came to see a girl with brown hair with two hair ties tan skin and telling outlandish stories.

"Oh hi, guys," said Alya. "Lila here was just telling us about how she flew in Prince Ali's private jet."

Marissa began coughing like crazy. Everyone immediately ignored Lila and focused on Marissa. Kim was asking if she needed the nurse, while Rose blurted out that she knew first aid.

"No no it's ok Adrien or Marinette can you take me to get my medicine? I think I need it now." She asked in a gentle tone.

"Right," said Adrien. "Ms. Bustier, I need to get Marissa's medicine from the nurse. Can I go get it?"

"Of course," said Ms. Bustier.

"I'll watch over her," said Marinette, standing next to Marissa.

"Thanks," said Adrien, and then he left.

"You're such a *cough* sweet girl no wonder why Adrien likes you so much." She continued to cough deeply.

"He does?" Marinette asked with a smile. And then she shook her head. "Let's not worry about crushes right now. I'm going to help you get better. Hey, maybe after school you can come to my house. My parent's baked goods are the best. Are you allowed pastry?"

"A treat once a while shouldn't hurt me." She continued coughing through until Adrien came back with some medicine and water she took a sip and took the pill waiting 20 or so minutes to help before her coughing stopped. "Thanks, little brother. Something must have been stressing me out….. I wonder what it could have been. I mean I only started feeling tense when Lila came in and told all those wonderful things she did." Marissa sweetly said.

"Oh. I guess you weren't ready for that story," Lila said, laughing in embarrassment.

"Maybe too exciting. Perhaps it's best you and your amazing stories stay away for a while. Wouldn't want you to accidentally kill me and make my brother sad, would we?" She said in a gentle bittersweet tone.

Lila blinked in surprise. Well, this was certainly not what she expected. It looks like she has no choice now.

"Don't worry about it," Lila sweetly said. "Adrien, are you free to help me get started on my homework?"

"Actually, I made a date before you got here," said Adrien. "And even if I was I have to look after Marissa so she'd have to come I doubt dad would agree.."

"I'll help you, Lila," Max offered. "I'm an excellent student. Not to brag. And I have time after school."

"Oh you are could you help me sense the hospital visits I've been behind and until now I was so sure I'd never get an operation for my heart. So I want to learn as much as I can." Marissa smiled so sweetly.

"No sweet, girl," said Alya. "We've got your back. We look out for each other in this class."

"Most of us," said Alix between fake coughs and jerking her head at Chloe.

"Well thank you so much you're such kind souls." She pulled out her phone. "Miss Bustier is it ok if I give them my phone number I mean those who want it I'm sure Lila and Chloe don't I don't wanna take Adrien's friend's attention away from him and I might get to sick if Lila tells me something too exciting."

"That's perfectly fine," said Ms. Bustier, smiling. "I love it when my students get along. Feel free to exchange with whomever wishes to partake."

Marissa enjoyed this a little. She gave her phone number to almost everyone and her being the sick girl gave her away to Lila a little less attain.

As they sat in class Marissa did her best to keep her chest calm. Making sure her stress was zero. And once class was over Adrien pushed her to the next.

Lila was staring at Marissa her anger pushing her, she wondered if someone saw past her lies and told her that she was. Well, it didn't matter Adrien's sister was gonna be the gatekeeper and that meant she had already lost the first key.

* * *

-Adrien's fencing lesson-

"Adrien," Marinette said after mustering enough courage. "Would it be okay if Marissa came with me and the girls?"

"Uh, it's not really up to me. Father has to give permission. " Adrien sighed before seeing his sister asleep in her chair.

"Okay," said Marinette.

"But maybe you could sit with her during my fencing lesson," Adrien said. "You know, so she's not bored."

"Yeah I think she's asleep," Ayla said peeking in.

But she wasn't the only one Lila glared in her frustration and anger.

* * *

-With hawk moth-

"I feel anger and great hatred." He said in a serious tone. "This could work out perfectly."

He called a white butterfly to his hand and covered it with both hands. A dark aura entered it, turning it black and purple. The butterfly then flew away.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth said.

* * *

A few minutes later-

Marissa felt her own anger when seeing the girl she told to stay away. Then she noticed a butterfly. "Oh, what a pretty butterfly. Oh here, little butterfly. Come here."

The butterfly seemed to like her strong positive feeling more than Lila's negative ones. So it went over to her and landed on her microphone ring.

"I am Hawk Moth," a voice said. "Funny, I don't feel the same energy as I sensed."

"UUh… ok?" Marissa asked in confusion she wasn't surprised she was so obviously happy. Excited even. "I guess I'm just super happy I had just protected my brother got him a date actually I'm thrilled though there's a girl I wish wouldn't come back."

"I can help with that," said Hawk Moth. "I can give you the power and make sure you're stronger in that form. Then you can take care of this girl. All I ask in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fair." She smiled sweetly.

"Then accept this power of music, Vocalist," he said.

Her form changed her ring changed into a microphone just as Marinette woke up to the talking of Ayla and Lila.

"Ladybug and I, we're like this," said Lila, crossing her fingers.

"Really?" Marinette asked, hiding her skepticism behind a tone of curiosity.

"Yes," said Lila. "I had a close call with an Akuma and Ladybug saved me. And then we became best friends."

"What about Cat Noir? Wasn't he there?" Marinette asked.

"What?" Lila asked.

"Cat Noir. He and Ladybug usually fight together," Marinette clarified. "He was there, right?"

"I don't remember seeing him there," said Lila. "But she didn't end up needing him."

"But they're a team," said Marinette. "They're Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You're such a liar I think it's time you told the truth to the world." A voice sang her hair went past her waist. She wore a black kimono with silver and black a fox mask.

The girls all screamed in fright. "Who are you?!" Alya asked.

"Don't worry, darlings, I'm the Vocalist and I don't intend to harm you pull out your phone." She sang and Alya felt a voice song make her phone come out. She videotaped what she was doing. "Now Lila tell them the truth tell everyone who you really are."

Lila tried to resist the urge to say anything. Unfortunately, it was in vain. "My mother really is a diplomat but the stuff about knowing famous people was made up. I only made that up to get attention."

"Are you serious?!" Alys asked. "I almost put that video on my blog!"

"Yes, I always lie about stuff people always wanna hear about this anyway. I started when I was younger to get attention and got hooked," After she said that the Vocalist sang for her to fall asleep and forget she said anything or she was there.

"Son of a bitch," Marinette whispered.

"Post the video darling make my heart sing and show the world who she is." The Vocalist sang and Alya did as she said after that the Vocalist went to look for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Marinette used her chance to run off into the bathroom. "That girl's voice sounded familiar," she said to Tikki.

"I know, she sounded like Adrien's sister," said Tikki.

"Marissa?" Marinette asked. "But how? She didn't have any negative emotions."

"No, but she did have very powerful positive emotions. I think it was attracted to her because of that," said Tikki.

"Either way, we have to help her. She's not thinking straight," said Marinette. "Tikki spots on!"

On that command, Tikki went into Marinette's earrings and turned them from dark pink to red with five ladybug spots. After that, Marinette turned into the superhero Ladybug.

At the same, Adrien hid in a closet and let Plagg out of his shirt.

"Oh, man. This really sucks to have to fight your sister," said Plagg.

"Then don't think of it like that. Think of it as saving my sister," said Adrien. "Plagg claws out!"

On command, Plagg flew into Adrien's ring and turned it from silver to black with a green paw print. After that, Adrien changed into the superhero Cat Noir.

The female hero stood in front of Vocalist and said, "Sorry, Vocalist, but your concert's just been canceled."

"Such a shame. You're really talented," said Cat Noir as he landed next to Ladybug.

She chuckled a little before singing. "Here's a song for you won't you hear me true listen to this tune and I'll tell you what to do give me what I want. Give me those miraculous won't you?" She sent out a huge wave of music notes which seemed to move to her while Ladybug destroyed what she could with her yo-yo before one went up then straight down onto Cat Noir causing him to be in a trance. And walk over to the Vocalist. She smiled pulling the kitty over to the door and pushing him in before taking his miraculous and flying off. "Thank you, pretty kitty. Now you're free." The music notes flew into the door before she shut it again and she flew off with the ring.

Once Adrien regained control, he looked at his hand and gasped. "Oh no!" He screamed. "I need to get that back!"

"Cat!" He heard Ladybug scream.

The boy flinched when he heard her footsteps coming his way. Thinking quickly, he locked the door.

"No, Ladybug! Don't come in! My miraculous was taken!" Adrien shouted.

Ladybug paused just before grabbing the door upon hearing that. "What?!"

"The Vocalist stole my miraculous. We have to get it back," said Adrien.

"No. You have to stay here. I'll get it," said Ladybug. "In your current state, you're too vulnerable. Plus we have to keep our identities secret, you know that."

"I don't care right now! She needs my help!" Adrien protested. "Miraculous or not I'm still Cat Noir!"

Ladybug sighed knowing she couldn't argue with her partner and said, "Okay. But you'll need some kind of disguise."

She thought about that and then remembered Sabrina had a Cat Noir costume and noticed she brought it to school that day. So she ran to get it and gave it to her partner inside the closet. He came out a bit later, scratching.

"Man, what kinda fabric is this made of? It itches like crazy," Adrien said while scratching his limbs.

"I think Sabrina used a new detergent," said Ladybug. "Now come on. She needs help."

On that note, Ladybug grabbed Adrien and used her yoyo to swing off after the girl. Adrien hoped he could get through to his sister before anything bad happened that could put a strain on her heart.

-with the Vocalist-

The vocalist was singing while holding the ring she got from Cat Noir. "Now all I must do is get Ladybug's but how do I do that?" She asked.

Then a pain in her chest pulsed. She took several breaths trying to calm her breathing. Hawkmoth's symbol appeared on her eyes.

"Vocalist, what's the matter?" He asked in concern.

"My chest hurts. I think I'll be fine. Give me a minute. Sorry." She took a deep breath trying to realise the stress and strain.

"I don't understand. I made you stronger. This shouldn't be happening," said Hawkmoth, trying to understand.

"You can make something strong but a hole won't go away." Vocalist responded.

"Then you should stop," said Hawkmoth.

"There you are!" Ladybug said as she arrived with Cat Noir.

Cat Noir stepped forward and said, "Vocalist, you have to stop this. If you don't-"

They were cut off by the black butterfly leaving the girl's body and her turning back to normal and fainting. Cat Noir quickly caught her in his arms.

"Marissa, hang in there. I'll get you help," he promised her. "Sorry, my lady I gotta go."

After that, he ran off with Marissa in hand. As he ran, Ladybug caught his expression. He was far too worried about her for her to be a stranger. He knows her.

* * *

-The hospital-

Marissa was rushed into emergency surgery way too early then she needed. The doctor saw the brother. "We shouldn't be doing this. What was she doing to be put in this much danger and strain!"

"She got akumatized," Adrien said, trying to keep it together.

"Well great. Well she's barely holding on so you better pray to God she survives the surgery. And if she does it will take 3 weeks for her heart to strengthen itself so she can't leave the wheelchair during that time and still need the medicine this time 2 tablets." The doctor said running into the surgery room.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa," Adrien whispered. "I wish there was more I could do for you."

Gabriel then came into the hospital and hugged Adrien. He looked more ashamed than Adrien did sad. If Adrien didn't know better, he would swear his father blamed himself.

"I heard what happened," said Gabriel. "I'm so sorry."

"All I wanted was to let her go to school. I never wanted this," said Adrien, trying not to cry.

"Maybe I can help," a female voice said. Ladybug was standing at the entrance. "Her heart didn't get like this until after she was akumatized. There may be a chance my lucky charm can help enough to make her condition the way it was before. That should buy you time to make sure it's safe."

"Ladybug correct there's a chance that won't work. I think we can wait if everything goes well she should be fine." Gabriel said not willing to risk it for something that might not even work. "What if the only reason she did survive is because the akumazation made her heart strong enough to hold her out all we can do is wait." Gabriel left to the hospital cafeteria.

"I have to try. Lucky charm!" Ladybug said after Gabriel left, and then shot her yoyo in the air. The magic created a ladybug pattern clock.

"You sure about this?" Adrien asked.

"Honestly, I'm a little worried. Especially with what this charm could mean," said Ladybug as she looked at the clock.

It pointed to the door. As if telling her to follow it. Then she noticed one of the numbers was a box. The box had a symbol on it one she saw with the master of the box. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She said throwing it in the air before it spread over the room and area reverting things.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

-After surgery-

The doctors had finished the girl laid on the bed and they allowed them to see her. "Strangely her heart was less strained and thankfully it helped considerably when fixing it. But her heart did stop one during surgery thankfully it started working and surgery was a sucusse her heart's hole is completely fixed and she should be able to go home in 3 days or so."

"Thank goodness," Gabriel said in relief.

"Can we see her?" Adrien asked.

"Yes you can but remember she still needs calm and no stress. She'll also be in the wheelchair longer until her heart's completely healed from the surgery but the coughing should be gone in a week." The doctor said in a simple tone letting them inside.

Adrien and Gabriel entered and sat down in the chairs next to her bed. Adrien took her hand and watched her breathe as she slept. He swore to take better care of her.

Gabriel then remembered something. "You have a date don't you?"

"I know. I should call Marinette," said Adrien, reaching for his phone, but Gabriel stopped him.

"You should go see her," said Gabriel. "I'll be here for Marissa. She wanted you to go with Marinette."

Adrien thought about it. He was right, Marissa encouraged him to ask Marinette out, she wanted him to go out with her. It would probably make her happy to know he kept his word to her.

"Okay. I'll go," said Adrien. "Marissa wanted this."

"Go ahead, Adrien. I'll watch over your sister," said Gabriel, smiling at his son.

"Thanks, father," said Adrien, hugging his dad before leaving.

Once he was alone with Marissa, Gabriel frowned as he took her hand and said, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. I never meant to hurt you, my precious girl." And that was how there night ended with him staying with his daghter.

.


	2. Change

Chapter two.

After Marissa was allowed to come home, Gabriel took her with him to his office room. He stopped in front of the portrait of Emillie and looked at Marissa.

"Father, what do you think happened to mother?" Marissa asked him in a sweet tone noticing he wasn't wearing the broach of the butterfly.

"No one knows," Gabriel sadly said. "She just…. Disappeared one day. Many believe she's gone for good, but not me. I believe she will return. After all, you did."

"I see oh father I noticed you're not wearing your broach is there a reason?" Marissa asked in a gentle tone.

"I wasn't aware you noticed. Most people don't see it past my tie," said Gabriel.

"I notice everything. Did you lose it? Do you want me to find it?"

"Oh no. I didn't lose it. I put it away," said Gabriel. "I'm feeling a little….. Self-conscious about it lately."

"Oh I can clean it later maybe a little shine will make you feel better," Marissa smiled at him.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at this. "That is a kind offer. You seem to really care about that broach."

"I care for you. That's why I care about it."

Gabriel smiled at his daughter and said, "And I care for you and Adrien. You two are more precious to me than jewels or gold."

"Oh, I was gonna ask if Nathalie could take me to this man. I heard he's supposed to be very spiritual." Marissa crossed her fingers over her left and Right hand.

Gabriel looked at the address she handed to him. He remembered hearing about a man who uses ancient Chinese practices to help people with problems through an employee. Perhaps this was the place that they meant. If this man could help Marissa, it would certainly be worth the trip.

"Alright," said Gabriel. "If it can make your condition any easier, I'm open to it. I'll let Nathalie know."

"I don't have a hole in my heart anymore after the surgery, father. But they did say it would take 3 weeks for it to heal and 2 months for me to be completely better. So yes I'm hoping he'll help." Marissa closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's my girl," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Thank you." She wheeled herself over.

"Nathalie," said Gabriel, getting the woman's attention. "Marissa has a request."

"Of course, Mr. Agreste," said Nathalie, before turning to the girl. "What is it, Marissa?"

"I wish to go here. A man I heard about might be able to help me a bit." Marissa explained in a sweet tone while giving her the address.

Nathalie looked at the address and then asked Gabriel, "And you approved?"

"Yes. I want my daughter's recovery to go smoothly," said Gabriel. "Just don't lose her."

"Of course I won't," said Nathalie. "Well, shall we go, Marissa?"

"Of course." Marissa sweetly said

* * *

-The drive to the miracle box guardian's house.-

"I think I've heard of him through gossip," said Nathalie as she drove. "They say he specializes in massage, aromatherapy, and spiritual healing. They say he's really good so you can almost guarantee it'll work."

"I'm sure it will," said Marissa.

When Nathalie stopped the car, they were in front of what looked like a massage place. Nathalie helped the young girl out of the car and brought her inside. Once in the building, they met with an old Chinese man.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you?" The old man kindly asked.

"I need some spiritual healing." She said in a sweet tone. She smiled sweetly at him.

The old man smiled. "You are a sweet girl. Alright, but your guardian will need to stay outside."

Marissa looked at Natalie with a gentleness.

"Alright but I'll be right outside," said Nathalie as she turned around. Before leaving, she shot him a warning glance. "And she had better come out through the same entrance she came in from. And no funny business."

The old man laughed a little and said, "Of course. No harm shall come to her. In fact, she may be better afterward."

"Very well. Marissa, I'll be waiting," said Nathalie, and then she walked out.

Once they were alone, the old man turned his attention to the young girl. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"Well, I had surgery recently. And while my chest is a lot better, I'm still having slight amounts of pain and I'm still fairly weak can you help with that." She asked in a gentle sweet tone.

"I believe I can," said the old man with a smile. "Lay down on the mat and we shall begin."

She did her best to stand up and lay down on the mat. The man then waved his hands over her body and started humming. As he did so, Marissa could feel the positive energy flowing into her.

He could see a lot of energy with a mixture of positive energy with other hints of small negative energy.

"You have much positive energy, also hints of negative," said the old man. "Your condition seems to be affecting your emotions a little more than your physical strength."

She wondered if it was the secret she was keeping. Then she heard a bang and a black and red box fell down to the ground.

"What?" the old man asked as he picked up the box. He opened it and then quickly closed it. "This was not supposed to be out here."

The little box jiggled coming out of his hands again. "That's an odd box."

A tiny green creature flew out of the phonograph in the room and flew to the old man. "Master, I'm sorry. I tried to stop this one but failed," it whispered. And then he saw Marissa reach for it and gasped. "Stop her!"

"Young lady, no!" The old man shouted.

She had opened it far too late for the warning and inside was a black and light brown creature that had cute little black tassels on its ears and was super fluffy its tail even was fluffy. Once it was free she happily twirled around her. A cooker with a cat-like tag that was pure silver was also inside. "Hi hi hi I'm Tawnii. I'm a maincoon. Sooooooo nice to meet you, master."

"Tawnii, now is not the time!" the old man scolded. "Now return to the box this instant!"

"No way, Fu!" Tawnii said and then blew a raspberry. "This girl is perfect for me! Besides, I feel like we need each other. Oh, and it's far too late remember the last time once the box is open the one who opens it I bind myself to." She was smirking and sitting in the girl's hair.

"You little fool!" The old man, Fu, said angrily. "This girl is sick! She cannot fight yet!"

"Not to mention we've been compromised!" The little green creature said.

"I'm seriously confused right now." Marissa looked at the creature as the creature gestured to the choker in the box.

"Place it on your neck." Marissa placed the choker on her neck. "I am a kwami. I grant people powers. Yours is the power of mimicry."

"Power of mimicry?" Marissa asked in confusion. Wu sighed this was unavoidable even if the girl did give it back the kawmi would just exit the box and bring the miraculous back to her.

"Yes," said Fu. "Tawnii can transform you once you say her trigger phrase and give you the power to copy the powers of other miraculous holders."

"That's amazing." She cuddled her up to the cute cat.

"And here's the best part," said Tawnii. "I can't be taken away now that we're bonded."

Marissa cuddled Tawnii. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

"Thank you," said Fu. "Now, shall we continue the session?"

She nodded a gentle smile formed on her lips.

* * *

-At school-

Marinette and Adrien were talking while Lila was sitting in the back. So Marissa wheeled in and knocked them into each other causing them to kiss. "Oh wow, I see the date went well."

The two parted from the kiss and blushed. "Yeah. It did," said Adrien.

"And it looks like you're doing better today," said Marinette. And then she took a present out of her bag. "Oh speaking of yesterday. I made you a get-well gift."

She smiled then she looked at Lila. "Thanks. But I need a moment to talk with Lila. Adrien, can you take me to Lila? She and I have to talk."

"Sure," said Adrien. He helped her to the seat near Lila and sat her down. After that Adrien sat down next to Marinette.

"Lila, I didn't like you. You see Chloe told me you were trying to date Adrien so you could break up with him. And then say he dumped you in the worst way and because she is Adrien's closest friend I believed her." Marissa said trying to look ashamed of her actions.

Lila gasped convincingly and said, "Oh no. Marissa, you've got it all wrong. I would never do that. I admit I had a little crush on him because he's a handsome model. But there's no way he'd date me now, he has Marinette and everyone hates me."

"Well, I'm so sorry. Only if Chloe didn't lie to me then maybe I would have loved to have you date him too badly." She sweetly said Lila looked angrily at Chloe. If it was true then her life being ruined was because of Chloe and now not even her mom believed her now.

"That little brat," she growled. "She needs to be put in her place."

* * *

-with Hawkmoth-

The moth super villain could sense Lila's anger through his miraculous' power. He could even sense the source.

"My my. What delightful anger. Perfect for my Akuma," he said as he caught a white butterfly and turned it black. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!"

Hawkmoth released the Akuma and sent it out the window. Afterwards, he prayed that the same mistake would not be repeated. He would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to Marissa again.

* * *

-An hour later-

Marissa went over to that bathroom. She had her cat kwami. "I need to akumatize her so I need you to copy Hawkmoth's ability can I copy his powers without him being here?"

"Sure," said Tawnii. "We just need something with his power. Like an Akuma. Just say the words "Tawnii, copy time" and you'll transform. Don't worry. It won't hurt your heart."

"Tawnii, copy time," said Marissa.

The kwami went into the choker, changing its silver tag into a blue paw. She gained a mask that was a grayish blue and cat-like. She spun as her outfit turned into bodysuit with dark purple on the legs, most of the arms, gloves, shoes, and neck. Lighter purple was on the fingertips, back of the arms, sides of the legs and shoes. Her wrists and ankles had white fur and her weapon was a whip.

"Crap I should have asked how to use the copying ability." Then she walked outside and saw the Akuma. It was flying towards Lila.

"Here, Akuma. Here, here. I need you." she said. The Akuma seemed to sense her and flew her way. Thinking quickly, Marissa grabbed a jar and trapped the Akuma inside. "That should hold you while I see if I have a manual in this suit."

She ran to the side to hide. her blonde hair leaned next to the pole as she looked at her mangle and found it. "Absorb the power then copy and do what the original would do this power is now yours."

She nodded opening it. "Absorb!" She felt the back butterfly disappearing. "Copy." She made a little white butterfly appear in her hands before putting energy into it. "Fly off little Akuma and evlize her for me."

The Akuma flew into Lila's fox pendant, which she bought the day before. Lila seemed to freeze in her tracks when the Akuma touched her.

A cat-like mask appeared on her eyes. "Hello, darling, I'm Copycat and I'm willing to give you the power to get revenge but in exchange, I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

Lila smirked evilly. "As long as I can get payback for my life being ruined, I'm in."

"Good then rise Volpina and get your payback." said the voice.

Lila was instantly transformed into a fox themed being who looked like a hero. However, it is clear she isn't one.

"I'm going to use my illusions to mess up your life, Chloe," said Volpina, and then she walked away.

It seemed her plan worked now all she needed was to make sure Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Volpina saw a crowd of people and thought it would be a perfect opportunity. She played some notes on her flute and made an image of Chloe eating a big piece of chocolate with chocolate on her face.

The fake Chloe walked right past the crowd, who saw her. They stared as they watched the girl casually walk by eating such a big piece of cake and her face and hands covered in chocolate. Some started laughing and others took pictures. Adrien saw her and looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Since when does Chloe not use a napkin?" Adrien asked.

"For that matter, since when does she eat chocolate cake?" Plagg asked.

Then he heard laughing as a girl in a cat-like costume sat on a building. She looked to be enjoying the scene.

"Who's that?" Adrien asked. "Some new villain?"

The girl jumped down looking at him. Her hands are behind her back. "Give me your ring."

"What? No," said Adrien, taking a few steps back. "Who are you and what did you do to Chloe?"

"Me? Nothing. My Akuma, I'm sure she's just getting revenge." She grabbed his hand and pulled off his ring. "Thank you, Cat Noir."

"Give that back!" Adrien demanded.

"Oh don't get your whiskers in a twist. I just need it to combine them and make a wish and once I do I'll give them right back." Marissa put her hand on it. "Absorb." And energy was pulled from the miraculous after she did she tossed it to Adrien.

"Oh no. Plagg!" Adrien cried.

"Don't worry I didn't absorb your kwami I merely absorbed his energy. It's quite simple instead of combining yours and Ladybug's miraculous I'm gonna combine your powers then see if that makes me able to make the wish." She ran off after that.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Chloe shouted, storming and holding her phone and displaying the picture of her covered in chocolate.

"Look, Adrien, Chloe with no chocolate!" Plagg pointed out. "That girl was a phony!"

"Oh good your ok," Adrain said with a gentle smile.

Plagg looked exhausted. "Yeah but I'm very weak it's gonna take a ton of camembert to recover."

"I'll get you help," said Adrien. "But I have to warn Ladybug too. And I don't know where she is right now."

* * *

-With Marinette-

Copy cat came over to where Marinette was and pinned her. "Sorry but I need your power." She pressed her hands on the earrings pulling the energy from it. After she got it she jumped back. "Thank you."

"No! Come back!" Marinette shouted. She opened her bag and found Tikki exhausted. "Oh Tikki."

"I feel really weak, Marinette," said Tikki.

"Don't worry, Tikki. I'll get you some food," said Marinette. "Oh, but how are we gonna stop her? For that matter, how do we find Cat Noir?"

* * *

-With Marissa-

She held the powers in her hand sitting in her wheelchair. She was back in her normal form. " I need to fuse these powers together, right?" She pushed them together. She wondered how Lila was doing. She could only Akumatize one person at a time….so all she needed was a way to amplify her powers. Maybe then she could fuse these powers together.

She then saw her brother and Marinette. "Hey, you two…. Oh, I have your next date ready and I'll be going because of the Chloe situation."

"Marissa, thank god!" Adrien said, hugging her. "I was really worried when I couldn't find you."

"Me too," said Marinette.

"Worried why would you be worried I was just in the bathroom but this strange girl in a costume did come by asking for what I wished most I told her I wanted our mother back and she said she'd grant my wish once she fused Ladybug and Cat Noir's powers together," Marissa said in a gentle tone.

"Someone can do that?" Adrien asked in surprise.

"Is that safe?" Marinette asked.

"I don't really know but she said she'll need to amplify her powers to do so." Marissa looked hopeful.

"If we don't find her she'll make a huge mistake bringing someone back will mean someone else will disappear," Marinette said in a serious tone.

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked.

"Because things like that always come with a price," Marinette sadly said. "Nothing like that ever comes free."

"This isn't a show or movie. Sometimes the rules are different," Adrien pointed out.

"In this case, they probably aren't," said Marinette.

"This game is sad Ladybug and Cat Noir," Marissa said in a simple tone.

The pair gasped. How did she know? They looked at each other and wondered if it was true.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked Marinette

"Cat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"You two were meant for each other that's why I brought you together for a date." Marissa gestured to her choker. As if to call her kwami.

"But how did you know?" Adrien asked.

"Honestly, it was a little obvious," said Tawnii. "I mean, come on. How does no one notice?"

"Seriously?" Plagg asked as he poked out. "Drat."

"Please don't tell," Tikki pleaded, poking out from Marinette's bag.

"Twanii, how do I combine their powers if I don't have enough power? How do I get it?" Marissa said to her kwami sweetly.

Marinette and Adrien stared, shocked by this.

"Yes, I lied sorry but being the sick girl I always had no power no strength and now I have something that I can finally do I don't even care if I have to sacrifice my own life to achieve that." Marissa held her hand to her chest.

Adrien took her hand. "Marissa, you're my sister, I won't judge you. But maybe there's a better way. You can help us find away. More than that, I don't wanna lose after just getting you in my life."

She looked to be considering it. "Miss, Marissa, there is a way to combine it but to do so could hurt you just force them together. Once you make the wish you'll be unable to make another and their abilities will run out meaning you'll need to get more once it's gone."

"Sorry brother this is the only way." She pulled her hand away and made their powers appear forcing them together and making a glowing ball of yellow causing her extreme pain. "I wish for our mother to return!"

The ball glowed white sending Marissa out of her wheelchair from the backlash.

* * *

-With Gabriel and Nathalie-

Nathalie was walking back only to collapse as she entered Gabriel's room.

"Nathalie? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, picking her up. "Nathalie?"

-with Marissa-

Marissa was in darkness. However, she could hear voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw paramedics walking and one speaking to her.

"Marissa? Marissa, right? Is that your name?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. My head hurts." Marissa held her buzzing head.

"Okay, Marissa, you're gonna be fine. We're taking you to the hospital," the paramedic told her. "Give her a pain killer for her head."

The ambulance moved, getting her to the hospital.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were watching from the roof. "So she knew and wanted to get us together she's not a bad person."

"I know she's not," said Ladybug, taking Cat Noir's hand. "I promise you, I will do anything I can to help her."

"I know you will, bugaboo," said Cat Noir, smiling.

* * *

-With Gabriel-

Gabriel went into the elevator with Natalie then noticed the glass coffin was open and inside was his wife awake.

"Gabriel?" She asked tiredly. "What happened? How long was I in that coma?"

"You were unconscious for a year, Emillie," said Gabriel. "Adrien's going to school now. And our long lost daughter was brought back to us."

"Daughter?" Emillie asked. And then she seemed to be thinking back. "That's right. I never told you. Where are they?"

"They're both at school." Then he realized something. His butterfly disappeared. Meaning someone destroyed it. He looked at Nathalie and laid her down in the support coffin.

"What happened to Nathalie?" Emillie asked.

"I don't know," said Gabriel. "But I intend to find out. In the meantime, Adrien's missed you."

Then he got a phone call. "Sir, your daughter is in the hospital she fell out of her wheelchair and an Akuma is attacking so we assume that is why she fell."

"I'm on my way," said Gabriel, visibly worried. "Emillie, our children need us."

* * *

-Hours later hospital-

Marissa was awake hours later her brother had arrived and he held out his hand. She sighed taking his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright," said Adrien.

The nurse came in and said, "Your parents are here. Both of them."

"Both parents?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Adrien," said Emillie, smiling as she entered with Gabriel.

"Mom?" Adrien asked in shock.

She hugged him. "Hey, honey it's been too long." She said lovingly. And then she gently hugged Marissa. "My beautiful girl. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"It's nice to see you, mama." She hugged her tightly. She succeeded. Her wish came true. It was overwhelming. "Where's Natalie?"

Gabriel frowned. "She went missing."

"Oh no. Nathalie?" Adrien asked.

"Sadly yes," said Emillie, frowning. "I'm so sorry."

Adrien took Marissa's hand and held it. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is," said Marissa in assurance. "Please don't be sad. I think she'd want us to be happy. We're finally together."

"Yes. We are," said Adrien while gently hugging his sister. "And you're going to get better."

"More good news, the stitches weren't disrupted so she should be fine to go home."

"Oh good," said Emillie, sighing in relief. And then she gently hugged her daughter and son. "I can't wait to bond with my children."

Marissa smiled sweetly despite what they lost they still gained something wonderful.


End file.
